Espectador externo
by Lollipop87
Summary: Porque aun viviendo en una hermosa isla, siendo amiga de un singular ex agente, un anciano científico y un patrullero alienígena. Ella necesita aun más inspiración.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Toei Animation**

 **Este fic forma parte del concurso de la página de facebook: "** **Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

 **La imagen de la portada es autoría de Raku**

* * *

 **Espectador externo**

.

.

.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente mientras daba vueltas a su bolígrafo con una mano. Con el ceño fruncido miró la hoja en blanco frente a ella.

Nada. No había escrito nada.

Ella, la gran escritora de ciencia ficción Tights Briefs no se le ocurría nada para su nueva novela.

Frustrada, se recostó sobre el tatami de manera perezosa, justo antes de que cierto pelinegro entrara a la habitación con una charola con un empardado y jugo de naranja.

-Vaya manera de escribir-Bromeó Katayude con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cierra la boca-Farfulló ella desde el suelo, donde volvió a suspirar-. No he tenido nada de inspiración últimamente y además Jaco no ha respondido ninguno de los mensajes que le he enviado, ese dichoso Súper Élite no está cuando se le necesita.

-¿Por qué no vas con tu hermana?-Sugirió el de lentes-Quizás Bulma pueda contarte una de sus aventuras con sus amigos guerreros.

Tights se incorporó lentamente sopesando la posibilidad. Ciertamente la última vez que habló por teléfono con su madre le había dicho que su hermana había regresado de un planeta con muchos amigos y además un apuesto joven que entrenaba mucho.

-Bien, hay que ir a visitarla.

El ex policía miró a la rubia con una ceja arqueada, aunque sabía que Tights adoraba a su familia no era nada apegado a ellos, esa fue la principal razón por la cual no tuvo muchos problemas en irse durante una década a viajar en el espacio a lado del bajito defensor galáctico y el hecho de que aceptara tan rápido era nuevo.

-Prepárate Kateyude, iré a cambiarme, mientras podrías pedirle el bote a Oomori.

-Pero… tu sándwich.

-Oh vamos, sabes bien que mi mamá nos llenará de pastelillos antes de que entremos a la sala. Y tú los adoras.

El pelinegro frunció ligeramente el ceño a la Brief.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte despierta hasta tarde?-Preguntó Katayude a la rubia que caminaba rápidamente si dejar de escribir en su libreta como posesa.

-¡Pero claro!-Contestó con total convicción-¡¿No lo entiendes?! Un planeta lejano, unos extraños seres que lucen como el Kamisama de la Tierra, un dictador galáctico que fue destruido y además un orgulloso alienígena demasiado misterioso y sensual-Exclamó , si me permites tengo una novela que escribir.

-Déjame recordarte que la última vez que escribiste algo basado en alguien no resultó nada bien.

El rostro de la rubia ensombreció, claro que "Chako, El policía espacial" no había sido un gran éxito, pero claro aunque el policía espacial era su amigo, debía de admitir que no era tan interesante como el Súper Élite decía, sin embargo esta nueva historia podía ser mejor lo intuía ¡y es que lo tenía todo! Algo de misticismo por aquí, otro poco de ciencia por acá y sobre todo mucha acción.

Ignorando completamente si su acompañante seguía en la habitación comenzó a teclear a paso veloz en su computadora portátil, si se apuraba y pasaba en vela toda la noche es probable que terminara en un tiempo record.

Katayude miró a la escritora antes de respirar profundamente. Vaya que ella era una cabeza dura y aun así, era una de las personas más interesantes que hubiera podido conocer en conjunto con el anciano Oomori a pesar de ser tan amargado y el singular patrullero galáctico que los visitaba de vez en vez.

Decidió que era un buen momento para preparar la cena.

* * *

Era medio día y después de haber limpiado toda la casa, se encontraba en su habitación cuidando de su valiosa colección, cuando cierta rubia entró sin tocar.

-Buenas tardes Tights, por tu cara deduzco que no has dormido-Sonrió suavemente, dejando el oso de felpa en la repisa correspondiente.

La aludida frunció el ceño y sin decir nada le entregó lo que supuso era el borrador de su nuevo libro, siempre que acababa uno era él quién lo leía primero. Sin mediar una palabra decidió leerlo.

No fue sino hasta al atardecer cuando el ex agente gubernamental despegó los ojos del manuscrito.

-Tights esto es impresionante-Soltó a pesar de lo que la había dicho el día anterior. Aunque se sorprendió cuando su compañera de casa no exclamó algo como "¡pero por supuesto! Sí yo fui quién lo escribió" o algo así -¿Tights?

La primogénita Brief dormía sobre uno de los más enormes osos de peluche de la habitación del pelinegro quién suspiró pesadamente, no era la primera vez que ella hacía eso y él sabía perfectamente la rutina que seguiría.

Pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas y otro debajo de su espalda, saliendo de su habitación pensó en la singular historia de Tights, donde, la heroína se quedaba con aquel mercenario sin piedad. Negó suavemente ¿de dónde diablos sacaría eso?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Pues sí lo admito, es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball, pero en cuanto vi la imagen de Tights y Katayude no lo pude evitar, admiro mucho el trabajo de Raku (sobre todo sus fanarts de Whis 7w7) y es por culpa del artista que yo los medio shippeo aunque me digan que Katayude es afeminado... y lo es, pero nome importa XD.

Me gusta esto de los nuevos personajes como Tights, Jaco, todos los del universo 6 y del 10 y un largo etcétera. Pero me causa algo de conflicto no tener casi nada de ellos precisamente por eso *llora un poquito*, así que por eso decidí entrar al reto, aunque creo que quedó algo soso. Espero poder escribir algo más sobre los nuevos personajes, porque aunque me gustan los clásicos en serio ¡necesito! mas de estos.

En otras cosas, el nombre es porque "técnicamente" Tights sabía todo lo que pasó en Dragon Ball y todo lo demás, pero como jamás hubo aparición de ella por obvias razones decidí dejarlo así XD

Bueno, es todo.

Bye, bye

¿Reviews?


End file.
